Electronic control devices can, for instance, be exposed to mechanical, physical, and chemical stresses and can thus be protected by housing. Particularly for the calibration, diagnosis, and the like, such control devices can also comprise contacting possibilities, such as plug connections, for example. A diagnostic device can be plugged into such a contact point; it is then possible, for example, to calibrate a control device.
DE 10 2006 012 600 A1 discloses an electronic component, an electronic assembly, and a method to produce an electronic assembly.
With that in mind, the present disclosure teaches an improved electrical circuit and an improved method to produce an electrical circuit in accordance with the independent claims. Advantageous designs follow from the dependent claims and the following description.